


Bloodthirsty

by nobby574



Series: Fallout Hancock [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bitterness, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Killing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: Being on ice for over 200 years made the sole survivor hard, bitter, and borderline cruel. After running around on her own, she's run into the town with John Hancock for a mayor and boy does that change things for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism/comments are welcome! Hope you enjoy.

“I warned you not to fuck with me.” My ice words cracking the silence like thunder before I slid my serrated knife across his throat. A pathetic attempt at a screech escaped from his mouth. The jagged blade slicing open the man’s delicate skin, letting the blood pour out of him like a faucet. The red fluid from his neck spewing onto my face and running down on my hands. The strong smell of iron wafted into my nostrils, giving me intense satisfaction. I let go of his neck, his head cracking on the pavement of the Boston Streets. More blood spilled out of his skull. I watched the excuse of man bleed out before me, a sick smile plastered onto my dirty face. _This...this always feels good._ I rose up from my crouching stance, feeling as powerful as ever.

I placed my trusty knife back into my pocket and took a celebratory cigarette from a different one. My eyes scanning the surrounding area as I lit my cancer stick, making sure I wasn’t going to be attacked. _Last thing I need is to drop my freshly lit cigarette. That would be a travesty._ As I puffed on the nicotine, I raided the man’s items. A harness, goggles, a pistol, and a pipe iron. _Not a single cap?! Damn, what a fuckin waste._ I threw his stuff back on the ground, after taking the little ammo from his gun. 

I picked up my pack and threw it over my shoulder, heading off into the city. People thought I was crazy for going into the belly of the beast alone. I never understood why, the wilderness was just as dangerous. At least in the city I was less likely to go up against a deathclaw, which even someone as insane as me, hates doing. Regardless, I always wanted to take on the world alone. I don’t want some sort of companion, I don’t _need_ some sort of companion. After all I survived 200 years on ice, what can’t I handle? 

I sauntered my way through Boston’s streets, which for the the most part, were isolated. I came across a few ghouls and I avoided blatantly obvious raider settlements, but other than that I was all alone. It was kind of creepy sometimes, at least outside the city there was always some noise from birds or bugs. The dead grass moving and the leaves rustling. But here on man made turf? Silence. Stillness. It was odd. Nonetheless I kept myself on high alert. _Just because it’s silent doesn’t mean there aren’t enemies lurking._ My assault rifle in my sweaty hands, ready for any action I might face. 

***** 

The sun was now far beyond the middle of the sky and I knew darkness would be approaching quickly. I stepped up my pace and was taking every empty street as an opportunity to sprint. I heard rumors of a nearby town that I could stay at for the night and I was hoping to find before it gets too late. No matter what town you go to, the freaks and troublemakers always come out at night. _I have enough problems out here in the open, I don’t need any problems inside confined walls._

“What was that?!” A roar muttered into the quiet. My eyes darted to my right, observing the large building that was guarded by hulking super mutants. Beads of sweat formed onto my forehead, slowly grazing my face downwards. I held my breath and hide behind a pile of rubble. _Of course, fucking super mutants. Just what I need._ I made sure my assault rifle was cocked and loaded, ready for this bloody battle that was about to take place. I used the scarf tied on my head to wipe away the sweat that was now burning my eyes. Several deep breaths later and I knew that I couldn’t avoid this another minute longer. I quickly tightened my armor, making sure it wouldn’t slip. I stood up, taking one final glimpse at the super mutants pacing in front of the tower. 3 super mutants and 1 hound in total. _I can handle this._ I sprinted out from behind the rubble and began charging in their direction. 

Everything felt like it was in slow motion once I began running. All the super mutants attention was immediately drawn toward me and the sound of gunshots rang in the air like wedding bells. The brutish creatures lunging toward me, their hideous hound taking the lead. But before I could dodge or shoot, something off in the distance caught my eye. A bright neon sign that was glowing amongst the mute colors of the city. I couldn’t quite make out what it read, but I had a gut feeling that was Goodneighbor. My attention shifted back to the problems that were quickly approaching. I let out two shots with my assault rifle, one hitting the super mutant closest to me and the other hitting their mutated pooch. The hound let out an angry howl before snapping at my leg, causing a huge gash. I hit it in the nose with the butt of my gun, having it cower back giving me enough time to blow its brains out. Suddenly, a bullet came soaring through my right shoulder. 

“Ahhh! Fu-uck!” I winced. But I couldn’t give up so easily. I wasn’t a baby, I was a warrior. And I sure as hell wasn’t going to let some idiot super mutants take me down. I held my gun up, giving me better accuracy for aiming. I shot one point blank in the head, causing the beast to fall to his gracious death. 

“Brother! Human you will pay!” One of them wailed. I sent a couple more bullets in his direction, only hitting his torso and leg. He lurched forward at me, bashing my left knee with his sledgehammer. The pain was intense and I screamed out like a banshee. But no way was I caving in. I crumbled to the ground but no before firing several rounds right into his crotch. _An eye for an eye my friend._ I looked around for the final enemy, but they were gone from my sight. _They couldn’t have just fled like that. That’s such a cowardly thing to do._ I used what little strength I had to army crawl on the ground. My knee was killing me and my shoulder was almost completely numb at this point. Sweat and blood drenching my weak body. I wormed my way almost across the whole front of the building and no super mutant was in sight. _If I can get up and run, I can make it to the safety of the neon sign._

I pushed myself off the ground with my good arm and leg, giving me enough momentum to sprint as fast as I could to the neon sign. Behind me I could hear the last super mutant shooting at me, bullets raining past me. _Ha, fucking moron._ Each bullet was getting farther and farther away from me, allowing myself more relief with each step. Eventually the neon sign glowed just above my head. 

“Goodneighbor. I knew it.” I whispered to myself out of breath. I threw my body on the door, using my weight to open it. My adrenaline was starting to fade and the pain was throbbing immensely inside me. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to hold myself up much longer. The door flung open and my body came crashing to the ground. I laid there, feeling my insides drain out of me before using my good up to prop me up against the door. The eyes of merchants and a couple drifters cautiously examining the mess I was before them. My breathing seemed excessively loud in the uncomfortable silence. Even a couple figures that were chatting in the alley seemed to have fixed their attention on me. The pain that was coursing in me seemed to have lowered my tolerance and I found myself growing very annoyed with everyone just staring at me. 

“Could everyone not just stare at me?!” I yelled, while clutching my shoulder. The people then began to move again, quiet whispers (most likely about me) arose. A bald man stood up from the bench and approached me. The two figures in the shadows still observing the situation. _I don’t like the looks of this bald guy._

“Hold up there, first time in Goodneighbor?” The bald man said. I narrowed my eyes, looking him up and down, but I nodded. “Can’t go walkin around without some insurance friend.” He sneered at me. Disgust took hold of my face. _This guy can’t be fuckin serious? I’m laying here bleeding, looking like death just beat me, and he wants to start shit with me? I don’t fuckin think so._

“You better fuckin back off. Or you’re going to be the one needing insurance.” I seethed at him. I may be bloody, broken, and exhausted, but I’m not going to let some asshole think he can walk all over me. I squared off my shoulders, still holding the one with the bullet lodged in it. The bald man let out a snort. 

“Hey don’t be like that. I think you might like what I have to offer.” He said in his crude tone. I was already sick of this guy at this point. And I was sure that his ‘offer’ was going to be something along the lines of robbing me of everything I have. _Not today asshole._

I flashed him a mischievous smile, biting my tongue through the pain that was boiling underneath my skin. I let my hand covering the bullet drop down to my pocket to pull out my combat knife. The dirty blade glistening in the faint lighting. The bald guy’s face grew serious but not afraid as he took a step closer toward me. I narrowed my eyes at him in a showdown fashion and lunged at him. Flinging my whole, dead body weight onto him while he toppled to the ground with me. 

“Hey! What the fu-?!” He wheezed out before I plunged my knife into his throat. Screams and gasps crackled through the air as I breathed heavily onto of his now dead body. My wound was no longer bleeding out as much since the blood had now coagulated around the bullet. But god the pain. The pain was too much for me to move and I was almost afraid to look at the crowd that had just witnessed me kill one of their own. _Fuck. Fuck. This hurts. This hurts so bad. But god getting stoned to death by these townspeople is going to hurt a lot worse. Oh god. Shit._ My thoughts ramping up my anxiety but I remained still and calm on the outside. I knew making any sudden movements would have them attacking me, not to mention how bad the pain. _Maybe I should just pull out the bullet and bleed out on this guy and be done with it. Death right now seems a hell of a lot nicer than this torture._ But before I could move my hand to retrieve the bullet, a slow clap from the distance was closing in. 

“I couldn’t have done it better myself, sister,” a man with a gravelly voice chuckled above me. I lifted my head enough to look up at the mysterious stranger gawking before me. He was a ghoul, not something out of the ordinary. He wore a red, colonial coat, a ruffled, beige shirt, pirate boots, and a classic tricorn hat. Now that was a sight to see. He looked some dorky, history re-enactor. I glanced back at his face, which seemed not dorky in the least. He wore a devilish smirk and dark, intelligent eyes. It was almost charming. _But looks have lost their power on me once I entered this world. Kind of a shame really._ “Need a hand there?” His voice was suave sounding. I humored him and gave him my hand, wincing as he practically dragged me up. I flung my arm over his shoulder and my body went stiff, causing him to stumble a bit with the unexpected weight. 

“Who was that guy?” I asked, as he carried me for the most part to the building behind us. Waves of nausea flowed in and out between each step because the pain was so unbearable. His bony hand gently caressing my side, giving me little comfort. “

Finn. Goodneighbor’s asshole. Been meaning to have a little uh ‘talk’ with him. But you doll took the words right out of my mouth.” His charismatic words giving me some distraction as I held the puke inside. He opened the door and inside was a dark, musty building with a beautiful spiral staircase. _Damn, I thought the bomb would’ve destroyed something as fragile as that staircase, guess there is some beautiful things in this world._ The ghoul heaved me up the stairs as I struggled to keep myself upright. It felt as those we walked up fifty flights of stairs before we made it to a large room with two couches, a table full of chems, and a bitchy body guard in the corner. 

He plopped me down on one of the couches and my body just shut down once I hit the dusty fabric. I wasn’t going to be moving for awhile. The ghoul took a seat on the couch across from me, sprawling out his limbs after picking up a canister of jet. My vision was slowly becoming more blurry and everything was fading in and out. I didn’t care about who this guy was or where I was or anything that was going to happen. _I just need sleep. Or death. Either one I’m fine with at this fuckin point._

The last thing I saw before I slipped away into sleep, a coma, or death, was the ghoul, who with each passing second was looking more and more alluring, taking a long drag of jet. His thin lips kissing the canister before pulling it away, inhaling the drug, and then releasing it back into the world in the form of smoke. His eyes meeting mine and I felt like I saw the universe in them. Then the black curtain drifted into my vision and….blackness.


End file.
